Dancing
by starooo
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga felt weak, helpless and totally wrapped around Mitsukuni Hyuuga’s finger. He swayed stiffly, sulking at Mikan’s amused smile as she watched her husband and her daughter dance through the sounds of classical tunes.


Disclaimer: I don't own GA, just the plot.

Future-fic, very short and the name Mitsukuni was actually from OHSHC's Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The future-fic plot is actually inspired after finishing Breaking Dawn of the Twilight saga. Did I ever mention that Edward is _so_ hot?

--

Natsume Hyuuga growled ferociously, hoping that would get his little daughter to stop crying. Obviously, a pyromaniac that had been promoted as the elementary school principal of the renowned Alice Academy after three years graduating from the same school is not to be a little girl's nanny. Not a chance.

But that wasn't the issue here – it's how Mikan Hyuuga (Natsume liked how that sounded) would do nothing but stare at him and Mitsukuni, their four-year-old daughter. It irritated him how she would just smile at him apologetically with a soft whisper "You've been out for a couple of weeks, Natsume-kun. You must spend time with Mitsu-chan. Please? Here are her tapes, some classical songs – lullabies. Now I got to go to Hotaru's… love you both." She said, kissing Natsume lightly, then Mitsukuni on her forehead.

He nodded, unconsciously grabbing the mounts of tapes on her arms, Mitsukuni stopped crying for a second, then continued after seeing her mother leave with a bang.

"Shh." Natsume hushed, not knowing what to do and hurriedly jerked the CD into the player. A familiar tune drifted, Natsume stayed silent, portraying a smile. Mitsukuni stopped crying and listened to the song. It was a classical one – like what Mikan had said. And sure enough, it was really classical. It was the CD Misaki and Tsubasa used to tease Mikan and Natsume a few years ago.

Memories flooded back to him, making him chuckle. It was the song Misaki and Tsubasa played on their first date as a couple.

"Daddy…" Mitsukuni murmured, breaking Natsume from his thoughts. "Dance, dance, dance!"

He smiled at her – an all crooked smile that reached his crimson eyes.

He picked her up, knowing that Mitsukuni is still developing strong bones… he placed her feet on his toes. "Follow my lead, okay?"

"Um!" Mitsukuni said in agreement, then followed her father's steps, on his toes. It made her giggle.

The song drifter throughout the household, they both were so engrossed into dancing to even notice the presence of Mikan – quite disappointed that Hotaru didn't want her help after all.

She went to the living room, shocked to find Natsume and Mitsukuni dancing quite lovingly – what an enchanting scene. _So beautiful_, she thought to herself. She glided past the stairs and hid by the vase.

Natsume, of course, noticed Mikan – but decided to ignore her, until he heard her chuckle. He felt he was being made fun of. Mitsukuni dance, ever so cutely, by the center table – moving away from him and twirled, still holding Natsume's free hand.

Natsume Hyuuga felt weak, helpless and totally wrapped around Mitsukuni Hyuuga's finger. He swayed stiffly, sulking at Mikan's amused smile as she watched her husband and her daughter dance through the sounds of classical tunes.

Mikan walked towards him and danced with her husband, laying her head on his shoulder. "Mmm. I love you."

"I know." He muttered, watching his daughter. He felt so free – free from missions, work and that damned wrecked academy. It was lucky that Natsume was the principal of the elementary division, he was chosen after the death of the former principal – in which Natsume, himself, had killed in a battle. And that Mikan's uncle was principal of the high school division – it gave Mitsukuni a choice to not isolate herself from them, and to lead a normal life.

Although she would take a few trips there, visiting her father, her family (Narumi, Yuka Izumi and Kazu Yukihara) and her best friend: Youichi Hijiri.

Natsume swayed a little while Mikan, getting a little too distracted by Mitsukuni, accidentally tripped (if every possibly, on her own feet) and fell down flat.

Mitsukuni let out an enchanting, tinkling laugh, getting her parents' attention (what she really wanted) "I didn't know both mommy and daddy sucked at dancing!"


End file.
